mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Arquivo:MLP FiM; Song 'At the Gala' (with Lyrics)
Description THE LYRICS ARE HERE BUT I'M BUSY PUTTING THEM ON THE VIDEO At the Gala' song, featured in the season's finale episode 26; The Best Night Ever. It is based on the musical 'Into the woods'; song: 'Ever after' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUzk2BC2Ssg Now I kindly ask you guys to stop talking about how 'Disney is inferior'. SHARE LOVE, NOT HATE! Do NOT tell me a pony is 'less' than the rest. Discussing which part you like better is perfectly fine, but getting into fights like that is just tremendously silly. Ditzy Doo at 0.36, in case you didn't notice. Thanks to ellienacamile for being a great help in improving the lyrics! Lyrics: I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is starting to make this the Best Night Ever! Twilight: At the gala Choir: At the gala Fluttershy: At the gala, in the garden I'm going to see them all. All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the gala~! Choir: At the gala Fluttershy: All the birdies and the critters They will love me, big and small We'll become good friends forever right here at the Gala~! Choir: All our dreams will come true, right here at the Gala! At the Gala! Applejack: At the gala, (Choir: it's amazing) I will sell them (Choir: that you heard of) all my appletastic treats! (Choir: yummy yummy) Hungry ponies (Choir: give us samples), they will buy them (Choir: we will buy them) caramel apples, apple sweets! (Choir: Gimme some) And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple Family~! Choir: All our dreams and our hopes from now until here after. All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala. At the Gala! Rarity: At the gala, all the royals they will meet fair Rarity They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala~! Choir: At the Gala Rarity: I will find him, my prince charming And how gallant he will be. He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala~! Choir: This is what we've been waiting for to have the best night ever. Each of us will live our dreams tonight at the Gala! At the Gala Dash: Been dreaming, I've been waiting to fly with those great ponies. The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks Spinning 'round and having kicks. Perform for crowds of thousands. They'll shower us with diamonds! The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala~! Choir: All we've longed, for all we've dreamed, our happy ever-after. Finally will all come true right here at the Grand Gala! At the Gala! Pinkie: I'm here at the Grand Gala, for it is the best party. But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie. For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree. Ponies playing, ponies dancing with me at the Grand Gala~! Choir: Happiness and laughter at the Gala. At the Gala! Twilight: At the Gala, (Choir: At the Gala) with the princess (Choir: with the princess) is where I'm going to be (Choir: She will be) We will talk all about magic, and what I've learned and seen. (Choir: She will see) It is going to be so special, as she takes time just for me~! Choir: This will be the best night EVER~! Choir: Into the Gala we must go we're ready now, we're all a glow Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever. Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine. *Choir in the background *Fluttershy and Twilight: Into the Gala Fluttershy: Meet new friends *Fluttershy, Twilight, and Applejack: Into the Gala Applejack: Sell some Apples *Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity: Into the Gala Rarity: Find my prince *Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Dash and Pinkie: Prove I'm great Dash: As a Wonderbolt is *Fluttershy: To meet *Applejack: to sell *Rarity: to find *Dash: to prove *Pinkie: to woo *Twilight: to talk Choir: Into the Gala, into the Gala And we'll have the BEST NIGHT EVER! At the Gala